When You Know, You Know
by PiperBlue
Summary: Written for Stefonnie Appreciation Week - Day One (11/25/13): Season Rewrite Stefan Salvatore was tired of what his life had become, but the rescue of a certain witch gives him a new outlook on the future.


Written for Stefonnie Appreciation Week - Day One (11/25/13): Season Rewrite

**When You Know, You Know**

Elena had been pushing for Stefan to get his memories back, but once they'd returned, all he could do was wonder why. Everything he remembered, especially from the last year, it all seemed to be full of hurt and pain, the most recent bouts brought on by she and his brother.

He knew something in his life had to change. Einstein said that insanity was doing the same things over and over hoping for a different outcome, and he felt like he'd spent the last several months in complete insanity. Everything he'd done in hopes of helping or saving Elena seemed distinctly lacking in sanity now, after having been in his amnesiac state. By not remembering he'd been free of the burden of his insanity surrounding Elena, and he wanted to be free again.

Stefan decided it was high time he took Lexi's advice and got the hell out of Mystic Falls. But there was a plan in the works to bring Bonnie back from the dead, and he didn't want to leave before he could see her once more, before he could say goodbye. Stefan had learned about Bonnie during Elena's "get Stefan's memories back" sessions and from his reading of old diary entries. The things that he'd learned about her, about how she gave up everything, time and again, for all of them, how she'd done it all out of love for her friends despite her lack of trust for anything vampire, made Stefan want to know her even when he couldn't remember anything of her himself.

So Stefan worked with Damon, putting aside his growing disdain for his brother, to get Bonnie back from the other side. He knew if anyone deserved a miracle like this, it was Bonnie Bennett.

She had sacrificed so much to help others, others who hadn't really even noticed the two of them missing all summer, he submerged in a safe at the bottom of the quarry lake and she dead, body nowhere to be found. She'd earned her right to redemption many times over.

The more he thought about Bonnie, the more he began to believe she needed to get out as well. If for no other reason than to free her from being used as a magical cure-all for all the gangs supernatural problems.

He ruminated on this idea constantly, wondering whether or not she'd want to come with him, knowing it would all be for naught unless they were able to figure out a way to have her rejoin the land of the living.

The day finally came when all their plans and schemes came together to brilliant result. Bonnie was again a corporeal being, able to be seen, heard, felt... And the feeling he got when she hugged him was pure magic.

"I need to ask you something." He'd said, holding her tightly. He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes, "Not now though, too many ears. I'll find you after." He let her go after she smiled at him and nodded.

She began to take a few steps toward the elated girls who were her best friends, "Oh, thank you Stefan." She quietly said.

Stefan beamed at her knowing she appreciated his efforts to bring her home, "You are more than welcome, Bonnie." Then she turned and strode over to her waiting friends, being embraced and giddily jumping around, there were squeals and tears, laughs and plans being put forth. Stefan wondered if his idea would indeed be better for her.

Then every instance of her selflessness and every loss she'd endured played through his mind, every reaction to those events by all of her friends, and they all were found completely wanting. There was a sincere lack caring for her demonstrated by all of them, including him, but no more. He resolved to show Bonnie that she was important, that he cared, that he loved her.

Stefan froze. He loved her. He stood there in a state of shock as he realized what he'd just thought. Could it be that during these past few weeks, learning about her when he couldn't remember, planning for her rescue, then remembering her and everything she was, could it be that he fell for the idea of her, of who she is?

He slowly turned back to face the small clatch of women currently occupying his couch. Looking over Elena, he realized his heart didn't hurt so much anymore. Sure, the nature of the betrayal he felt from the actions of she and his brother still burned, but not because of his feelings for the girl, but because his brother thought so little of their relationship as to claim his former paramour before his bed was even cold from the last time she was in it. The brotherly spurn is what was painful.

After several long minutes he looked at Bonnie, and he began to feel full. There was a lightness in his heart again. He felt happy. That's when she glanced up, catching his eye. He felt an urgency to speak with her, like it was now or never. He gave a little head tilt, and a smile and walked out of the room, down the hall and out the front door. He heard Bonnie excuse herself from the room and she followed him out the door.

"What's up, Stef—" she was cut off by strong arms going around her once more. He held her in silence for a few seconds before gaining his courage and stepping back to look her in the eyes.

"Bonnie, I — I don't want to be here anymore. I'm leaving Mystic Falls." He stuttered out. He was never one to be flustered or at a loss for words, so his awkwardness now was endearing to her. "I'm leaving, and — and I want you to come with me." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I know." She whispered

"What? How do you..." Stefan began, but she stepped in close and hugging him again.

She whispered in his ear "I've been a ghost, able to be wherever I want with just a thought, especially if someone is thinking about me. Thoughts like a magnet and I ended up with you quite a lot after you were rescued."

They held each other close, and finally Stefan breathed "Let's get out of here. Tomorrow. We'll just start driving and see where the road takes us. We can talk, figure it all out…"

Bonnie pulled back, green looking into green, "I'd like that" she said, as the sun slowly set over the Salvatore Boarding House.


End file.
